2020 Super Outbreak(Zyon)
Confirmed Tornadoes on the Fujita Scale As a powerful cold front came out of Canada a powerful warm front came out from the Gulf of Mexico both of those fronts collided together. The stage was set to make a powerful strong-severe thunderstorm for the Midwest and Southeast United States. The Storm Prediction Center had done a 4-8 day outlook for severe weather on April 4, 2020. April 9 featured high instability and good shear, but a cape didn't erode until mid-evening. The SPC had an enhanced risk with a 10% hatched area for tornadoes in the Great Plains, such as east North Dakota and South Dakota, with 5% risk extending into OKC Metro and South Kansas. This tornado outbreak extending from April 9-13, 2020. 2 tornadoes touched down on April 9, 2020, including a EF1 in OKC Metro area. With the worst occouring on Easter Sunday April 12, 2020. 4 tornadoes were comfirmed on April 10. 2 tornadoes were comfirmed on April 11. Then 20+ tornadoes were comifrmed on April 12. With only 1 reported on April 13 when the outbreak disspated. SPC Outlooks Greatest Severe Risk (2).png SPC Outlook for April 12, 2020 November 17, 2013 High Risk.gif SPC Outlook for April 11, 2020 Tornadoes Comfrimed on April 9, 2020 May 9,2003 OKC tornado damage.jpg In OKC a EF1 tornado was reported on 11th street in North OKC and Moved South towards downtown OKC with 11 bulidings sustained minor roof damage. The picture above is the street where the EF1 tornado destroyed a couples home on 12th street both waited out the storm in a basment alive. 2 people died from the EF1 tornado. The tornado disspated at Children's Hosptial near Downtown OKC. This tornado lasted from 5:30-5:45 PM. EF3 damage from 2013 El Reno tornado.png In El Reno, Oklahoma a EF3 tornado destoryed over 200 buldings in downtown El Reno, Oklahoma, including a gas station which injured 5 people because of glass breaking and 2 deaths from a gas leak explosion. 10 deaths by this EF3 tornado, plus 1 because an eldery woman couldn't make it to her storm shelter in time also a tornado emerngcy was issued 20 minutes before it hit giving people plenty of time to go seek shelter. The picture above was a well-bulit brick home completey leveld by the tornado. This tornado lasted from 2:05-2:30 PM. All though this could be a low-end EF4 tornado due to the damage but NWS rated it EF3. List of confirmed tornadoes on April 10, 2020 Indianapolis Tornado Damage.jpg In Indianapolis, Indiana a EF0 tornado did minor damage to some houses and even did minor roof damage to some mobile homes near downtown Indianapolis, Indiana. Over 200 buldings had some glass shattered in the downtown area. Many people got injuried by falling glass. And also had some bruises on their head. Luckliy oneone died during the tornado. This tornado lasted from 4:20-4:39 PM. High end EF2 tornado damage in New Orleans.png In Chicago, Illinois a high-end EF2 tornado destroyed some buldings in downtown Chicago. Including houses, trailers, and mobile homes. One mobile home flipped over and killed 5 people living there. And also destoryed/damaged alot of homes. Incluidng one bulit home on 12th street and other streets. The picture above was homes that got leveld by the tornado. This tornado lasted from 3:30-3:50 PM. Evansville, IN Tornado (2012).jpg In Evansville, Indiana a EF2 tornado formed in an open field near a farmhouse outside of downtown Evansville, Indiana the person taking this picture was a storm chaser. A mobile home was destoryed with a couple inside the home in their storm shelter. 30 homes were damaged or destoryed and 29 mobile homes were damaged or destoryed. 20 deaths occoured from this tornado. With hundreds injured. This was a deadly tornado to ever hit Evansville, Indiana. This tornado lasted from 5:35-5:55 PM. EF4 damage in Springfield, Illinois.png In Springfield, IIIinois a EF4 tornado made 30 buildings go unsound after the tornado passed through downtown Springfield. More than 100 homes were destoryed or damaged, including trailers. This tornado lasted from 6:00-6:25 PM. 30+deaths from this tornado. List of confirmed tornadoes on April 11, 2020 Category 6 - (2004) - Chicago Tornadoes - New.jpg In Chicago, IIIionis a EF5 tornado destoryed over 200 buildings causing 100+ deaths and destoryed/damaged alot of homes including trailer parks. And also 200+ injuries occuored during the tornado and dumped a whole lot of water onto a park swing after crossing a river/creek. Others survived at a local shelter. Also 10 students at a high school/elemantry/middle school were killed including some teachers as well. But the principals survived it as well. Several bulidings sustained glass breaking including a local bank got destoryed by the tornado. This tornado lasted from 2:30-5:15 PM. EF0 in Ohio.png In Dayton, Ohio a EF0 tornado formed in a open field outside of downtown Dayton. Several houses sustained minor roof damage, including some buildings had some glass shattered. 0 deaths occoured with 10 people injured from falling glass in downtown Dayton, Ohio. The tornado disspated east of downtown Dayton, Ohio. The tornado lasted from 6:55-7:05 AM. Xenia damage.pngIn Xenia, Ohio a EF5 tornado devasted the town/city many lives were lost. At 2:12 PM a Tornado Emerngacy was in effect for Xenia, Ohio. In just 8 minutes a large wedge tornado was spotted east of downtown Xenia, In 5 minutes 10 people were areready killed instalay without any idea what just happend. This was one of the deadlist tornadoes of the outbreak including the Chicago F5 tornado. This was a similar tornado back on the 1974 Super Outbreak. That tornado on that day was a F5 tornado too. This tornado lasted from 2:20-3:00 PM Minneapolis Tornado 2.jpg In Cincinnati, Ohio a EF4 tornado hit east of downtown Cincinnati. A tornado emerngancy was issued 15 minutes before it hit giving people plenty of time to go seek shelter. 20 people died from this tornado and 200+ injuries. This tornado damaged over 200 bulidings in downtown Cincinnati. The tornado scatterd debris everywhere in downtown Cincinnati, alot of homes were damaged/destroyed including one mobile home which flipped over 10 times killing 2 couples and their 2 children living there. Cincinnati, Ohio has never had a EF4 tornado since the 1974 Super Outbreak. This tornado lasted from 5:00-5:55 PM. Radar storms Kentucky.gif In Brandenburg, Kentucky a F5 tornado devadested downtown Brandenburg. It destoryed over 300 homes/mobile homes 30+ people died from this tornado in a matter of seconds. And also injured 400+ people from falling glass in downtown Brandenburg. Including a gas station injured 5 people from glass breaking and killed 4 people from a gas leak explosion. When it left downtown Brandenburg it disspated and weakend north of downtown Brandenburg, Kentucky. This was the deadlist of the Super Outbreak since the 1974 Super Outbreak. This tornado lasted from 3:30-4:45 PM. Louisville, KY Tornado (2012).jpg In Louisville, Kentucky a EF4 tornado formed in an closed field outside of Downtown Louisville. People in Downtown Louisville could actually see the EF4 tornado in the field 30 miles north of Louisville, Kentucky. A tornado warning was issued at 2:09 PM. 13 mintnues later a tornado emenrgcy was issued 5 minutes before the tornado formed in the closed field. The picture above was a 2 couple who took pictures of the tornado. The couple who took the picture was lucky that the tornado passed their house and destoryed the house thats in the distance in the picture. The wife has 2 baby's in her stomach too 1 boy 1 girl. The tornado then had a direct hit towards downtown Louisville everybody started running in panic. 1 person died in a mobile home. And 20+ people were injured. Then the tornado tracked north towards Ohio and missed Cincinnati, Ohio. It wekend and disspated north of Cincinnati, Ohio. Louisville, Kentucky has never been hit by a EF4 tornado since 1974 Super Outbreak. This tornado lasted from 4:15-5:05 PM. Smith Jasper Clarke Counties tornado 2011-04-27.png In Jasper, Alabama a EF3 tornado formed on 9th street in north Jasper, Alabama. The tornado was a large wedge rain-wrapped tornado. A 14 year old survived it outside in a ditch, and before it hit the 14 year old was riding his bike througout town he didn't know a tornado was going to hit. 40 people died with 2,000 people injured. This tornado lasted from 6:20-7:30 PM. Note: This page is not finished yet Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes